After Hours
by Athena von Karma
Summary: Ema Skye is convinced to go out with some friends. Her fop boss shows up, and hijinks ensue. Klema if you squint.


I just wrote this for the kink meme. I'm sort of proud, considering it was written late at night... Slash if you squint, and if you've got a magnifying glass, you might see ol' Edgey-boy's secretary (I couldn't resist).

I do not own Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, or any associated characters. If I did, I would die a happy fangirl.

Ema Skye knew it was a bad idea.

She had gotten drunk before, had heard the stories, had suffered the hangover. So when some of the other detectives and officers had invited her to go drinking with them that Friday night, supposedly an office "girl's night", her first response was an immediate "No".

But they wouldn't stop. She wasn't even close friends with these women, they just happened to work together. Sure, she sometimes joked with them around the water cooler, and sure, they had seemed nice enough at various office parties. Still, she was nothing more than an acquaintance to them.

Nevertheless, by Friday afternoon, they had managed to wear the grumpy detective down. Ema drove home, cursing herself for finally agreeing. She dropped off her bag (after all, it wouldn't do her any good to forget that at the bar), pocketed her cell phone and locked up her apartment. Thirty minutes later, she was parked outside the Borscht Bowl, wondering if it was possible to feign illness and drive away now. Except... Darn it, there was Hannah now. Ema grimaced and reluctantly got out of her car, joining the others inside. Someone handed her a drink, and her night began.

Roughly an hour and several drinks later, Ema was giggling over ridiculous rumors and having a good time. A few of the other women had started to leave, having been present the last time this sort of thing happened. Suddenly, a shadow crossed their table, and anyone with a hint of estrogen present fell silent. "Well, well, well, if it isn't meine liebe and the other Frauen. How lovely to see you all!"

Ema wasn't hammered yet. She knew that German accent all too well, and was less than pleased to see her boss in the one place where work wasn't supposed to bother her. So, what to do? Knock back another cold one, of course! The detective swallowed the remains of her drink and opened another, determined to ignore the glimmerous fop standing there. He, of course, refused to leave, instead choosing to drag over another chair and sit with the ever-shrinking group of women. Ema kept drinking, the women kept talking, and Klavier kept smiling.

Another hour passed, and her coworkers had disappeared, leaving the two alone. The brunette stared into the latest bottle, swirling the amber contents around for a bit before letting it slam onto the table. "Y'know, Klaver, yer pretty damn handsome fer a fop." Klavier raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at her, trying to hold back a laugh. The normally icy detective, calling him "handsome"? Well, this was certainly new. He could learn to enj-Oh good lord!

Distracted by his own thoughts, the prosecutor failed to notice Ema moving closer and closer to him until her lips were on his, with one hand on his chair, placed directly between his legs in what he -hoped- was an attempt to keep herself balanced. The blond frowned and ignored the small sigh and the adorable little pout as he pushed the drunken detective away. "Fräulein, you need to go home." Klavier snatched her car keys away and grinned.

He pretended not to hear her squeal of protest as he picked her up and carried her out of the bar. He pretended not to feel when she pounded on his back and slurred random insults at him (usually varying on "glimmerous fop", "Captain Sparkles", and "King Foppy von Fop-fop of Foppington"). He had a hard time pretending not to feel when she drew her hand up his leg in that beat-up old car, though. And when he tried helping her walk up to her apartment, it took all his strength to pretend not to feel her leaning against him, not to feel her hands roaming all over his body.

Eventually they made it up to the apartment. Klavier looked through Ema's keys, finally finding one labeled for her home. Once he had gotten the door open, he picked up the now-giggling detective and carried her the couch. Before he could stand and leave, however, she grabbed his necklace and yanked him into a kiss, slower and sweeter than the one in the bar.

The young prosecutor was hooked. He could taste the bitterness of cheap alcohol, mixed with something sweet... Perhaps those Snackoos his fräulein was so fond of..? But no. No, this was wrong. He couldn't do this, not now, anyways. Klavier pulled away and shook his head. It was hard to resist Ema, especially when she was drunk and allowed her hands to run all over him (her hands, which he promptly grabbed and pushed back into her own space, despite how -good- it felt). He stepped back when she tried reaching for him again and shook his head. She scowled at him (ha, she almost looked sober like that), and grumbled. "Get back hurr, yeh fop.." Klavier chuckled slightly and smiled. "Maybe someday, when you are a bit more sober, ja? For now, you need sleep. Who knows, maybe I'll be back tomorrow?" He paused for a moment, still smiling at the displeased brunette. Unable to resist, he leaned over and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Good night, meine liebe. I'll see you in the morning."

He dodged her hands, smiled, and walked out the door. Oh, tomorrow morning would be fun.


End file.
